


Punishment

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Beating, Drabble, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, One Shot, USSR, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt/Ask.
Kudos: 5





	Punishment

Somewhere in 1561 Lithuania 

—-  
Raivis laid back in a pile of hay and looked up, specks of light beginning to break through the rough, aged wood of the barn he’d accidentally fallen asleep in. The night before he’d been out working with the chickens and cows, making sure they handled a rough storm that had been passing over.

The air was warm as it hit his face, the only thing audible being the sound of a rooster out near the front gate. The moment was serene and blissful, especially after such a turbulent night.

Raivis smiled, taking in everything around him. It was magical, thinking about the violent storm that had occurred there only hours before. How the darkness always turned to light, that even in the gloomiest of situations, light always prevailed.

 _Or did it?_  
——————-

USSR 1971

“FUCK!” Raivis shouted into the ether, his head throbbing as he woke up in confusion.

The cold emptiness of The Room clawed its way through Ravis’ body and he knew immediately what was going on.

“Are you satisfied now?” Ivan’s voice echoed through the pitch-black void of The Room, his words almost drained of any emotion. “I always thought of you to be one of the better ones, Raivis…” Ivan bent down and gave Raivis a soft smile, “yet time and time again…” He put a hand to Raivis head, “you betray me.”

Ivan’s massive hand resting on his head made Raivis’ heart began to beat with unimaginable terror. He wanted to open his mouth to defend himself, but he felt the words pour from his mouth before he could stop himself. “I know you’re just stuck in this situation like me!” Raivis wanted to rest his head against the ground the moment he started talking. “I know you’re weak, you can’t make choices for your–”

Crippling pain came down on Raivis’ ribcage and he immediately let out a cry of agony, blood spilling from his mouth.

Raivis could see Ivan pacing around next to him, his long scarf nearly tailing behind him, “I am strong.” He thrust the steel pipe in his hand hard on the ground, the cement cracking like shattered glass. “You, are weak…“

“Wake….up…” Raivis forced out of his lips as he struggled for air. He knew he wouldn’t really die but those voices got lost inside his head as he tried for another gasp of air and he felt every cell in his body scream for dear life.

“…but together…” Ivan’s voice always sounded so innocent, even as Raivis once again felt himself slip from consciousness, “…we will be stronger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Ivan being super misguided and far down a path of what he thinks is justice and a good means to an end but in reality, it is actually horrible.


End file.
